


ours is not to say goodbye (but see you later my friend)

by NotSummer



Series: AU One-shots [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Goodbyes, Height Differences, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short, short jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Her friend is leaving. She may have chosen to live her life on the battlefield, but he had not. They take a moment to pause, to plan, to enjoy each other's company.





	ours is not to say goodbye (but see you later my friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Miyala was a SWTOR Sith Inquisitor OC later repurposed for multiple AUs in which she was a Senator, a Jedi, a biologist, etc. It was only a matter of time before I made an AU in which she was Revan.
> 
> Assume the Maelstrom Prison was lost to time until the 501st stumbled upon it during the Clone Wars.

Revan got the feeling she was never going to get used to this Clone War. Clone Wars. Whichever. She was thoroughly baffled by the Republic’s inability to muster its own people to come to its defense. Privately she thought that meant it was time for the Republic to end.

Still, if there was anything she was familiar with, it was the comradery of soldiers. While in this era, there was no mixing of species and background, there was such a bright clash of personalities. She shifted on the hill, overlooking the camps of the 501st. She watched men in white and blue armor scurry around, taking care of their duties as the legion celebrated its victory.

Her friend shifted besides her. His kama waved slightly in the breeze, and she studied him. “Will you miss any of this?”

“Sure,” he said easily, “But… It is no longer worth it to stay.” Ross crossed his arms. She knew he was planning to defect. He knew she was not a Jedi of this era. He had heard her vehement arguments with the Council, heard her shouted rants about the injustices, the  _ atrocities _ , committed by the Republic. They had both become outsiders in their own worlds, and had bonded over such a feeling.

“I’ll miss you,” she said. “You better be comming me.”

“Of course, my lord,” he said blithely, and she broke her serene mask to glare at him before rolling her eyes.

“Next campaign, you disappear, I’ll be suitably furious and grieved, mark you KIA in the records.” She recited the plan, confident no one was around. Grief would be easy enough to fake; Ross was her one and only true friend here in this time. As much as she missed Jalra, her faithful general, her and Ross’s friendship was something even more.

And as such, parting was bittersweet. He was doing what he needed to do, doing what was right, and she was glad to see him out from under the thumb of the Republic. But she would miss him. Revan shifted again, crossing her arms and unconsciously mimicking her friend.

“I’m sure a Dark Lord turned Jedi Master can handle it.”

“You know what-.”

“- What are you going to do, yell at my elbows? Do you need a stepstool?”

She huffed.

“Is there a record for shortest Dark Lord in history?”

Her scowl grew larger, but she knew if she said anything-.

“Temper has a short fuse?”

“Sithspawn, Ross,” she complained, and he laughed, uncrossing his arms to rest his left arm on her shoulder. “You realize I’m one of the most dangerous individuals in history, right? Mandalorian Wars, Jedi Civil Wars, Star Forge…”

“And yet.”

She rolled her eyes, but settled into a bittersweet smile. Things were changing. She sighed, and leaned into her friend, keeping her eyes on the horizon. Better to enjoy the moment while it lasted.


End file.
